The Haunting and Healing Of My Bleeding Heart
by yaoisasunaruheart
Summary: He turned to me and said "Hello Sasuke Uchiha, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and from today onward I’m officially your guardian ghost.” My heart skipped a beat. Two-shot. SasuNaru. Yaoi. A Halloween Tribute.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Sasuke would be very miserable, but only because he deserves it. **

**Warning: This is yaoi, or boyxboy. If you don't like it then DON'T READ IT, but I don't want you bitching at me after reading it about I was boyxboy. To the fans please read and review. ENJOY! **

'_Thoughts_'

"Spoken"

A raven haired boy sat all along in his dark room, the only occupant currently in the large empty house. The wind outside howled with the roaring storm, seeming to foreshadow the dark sin he was about to commit. As the last of the moon light was about to be covered by the rolling clouds, the light pierced through the window and reflected off his blade. He wouldn't cry, or contemplate the good and bad times of his life. In fact even if you were a witness to his everyday life, he would have given you absolutely no hint as to why he was about to end his life. Nothing he did seem to be the attitude or behaviour of someone who wanted to die. Even at this point, right before he's own suicide, he would still never considered himself suicidal, certainly not psychotic, he also wasn't depressed nor was his life the slightest bit miserable. He was a figure of worship, a god of sorts, in his everyday life. His parents love him and his older brother, although normally cold in character, treats him well. He was not an alcoholic, nor did he use any illegal substances. He not only had admirers, but plenty of friends. His family was extremely rich and wealthy beyond compare. He could have any material item of his heart's desire.

But if you had asked him why he was going to kill himself, He would have simply answered "Because I'm bored of life already."

And this answer wouldn't be a lie. Uchiha Sasuke, age 17, was bored. He realized since long ago how bland and plain existence is, especially for him. Because he was an Uchiha, and his life had been planned to be perfect from the day he was born. He would be born and taught from that day forth to be a proper Uchiha. He would then attend school, earning both perfect grades and a perfect reputation. When the time came he'd attend the best university and earn a flawless degree. Then he'd inherit the Uchiha Company with his brother. He'll find the most beautiful and faithful wife, get married and have many children, despite the fact that he was gay. He would teach his children to be Uchiha and live the same life he did. This life would continue until he died. His life was written, and he hadn't even lived it, and now he wouldn't need to live it. After all what is the point of living, if you know what will happen?

He'd realized the path his life will be forced to take during his childhood, and since then the world continues to bleed its colors away, until this day when Sasuke can only see the whole universe in black and white. Nothing interested him in his daily life, and he realized it wasn't just the outside colors that bled. He was bleeding. His heart was bleeding, and as his heart bled he pushed every person once close to him away, closing himself off from the bleached world. The push was gradual. Actually so slight most people would think he hasn't changed at all. Because no one understood this feeling, the feeling of being a puppet on a string, and no one will ever understand either. He was alone. But he knew the way to free himself from the puppeteer; the only way to escape was to cease to exist.

Stopping for a moment to stare at the rain beating ruthlessly on his window, he stabbed the blade in to his chest. The rain continued to beat as he blacked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's POV

I hear the distant beeping of a heart monitor, and I groaned. Slowly opening my eyes, I immediately recognised I was in a hospital bed. I made to sit up slowly and looked down at my hands that were almost as pale as the white sheets. _'I'm still alive_.' I realize I'd failed. I turned to look around the hospital room. It was dark outside, the street lamps shining through the curtains. Despite the room being totally dark, my eyes landed on a mop of blond hair spilled onto my sheets. A blond boy was asleep on my bed. How peculiar…this boy…a boy I've never met…he intrigued me. I felt my lip twitch as a small smile formed. It was the first time I'd been interested in anything since a very long time ago. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping blond I returned to my bed, and fell asleep. Perhaps when I woke up again this blond boy would still be here, and then I could ask him why he was sleeping on my bed so late at night. I could only think 'what an intriguing situation.'

The next morning I was awakened by my mother's cries. Opening my eyes, I must admit I felt better then when I woke up during the middle of the night. My eyes searched noting my father and brother were also in the room remaining silent. My gaze landed on the same blond boy. He was awake now and smiling at me from the chair next to the bed. For a moment I was sure I stopped breathing at the absolute beauty of crystal clear blue eyes. '_The sky, they remind me of the sky on a clear summer day. The most glorious eyes I've ever seen.' _I felt something else too, a warm feeling in my chest when he smiles. _'What a joyous and wonderful boy.'_

"Oh thank god you're okay Sasuke!" I turned my head towards her just as she pulled me into a hug. I moved my arms to return the hug only to realise that my arms were connected to an IV. Mother then started ti cry, tears bursting from her eyes and gushing down her cheeks. "I though I'd lost you. Oh Sasuke. My precious baby boy"

"Sorry I worried you mother." I responded in a mellow voice, and turned towards the blond again. Those blue eyes noticed my stare and turn to look me dead in the eyes. I couldn't find the motive to look away until my brother interrupted my focus.

"Sasuke, what are you staring at?" He's voice was calm, curious.

'_well this is as good a time as any other to ask.' _I thought. My passive expression not changing, I turned to my brother and asked, "Who is that blond sitting over there? Why's he here? What's his name?" As I said this my hand gestured to the seat next to my bed. I would have asked the blond directly but he hadn't made any move to interact with me as of late.

Ever member of my family's expression was one of sudden confusion. "What blond boy do you mean Sasuke?" My father inquired. "Only you, me, your mother, and your brother are in this room currently. A blond? Sitting where exactly? Outside the room? Did you meet a friend while you were in the hospital? Sasuke?" I didn't answer him. The only thing I heard was '_Only you, me, your mother, and your brother are in this room currently.' _repeating in my head over and over.

"Sasuke?!" My mother's voice rose in volume and pitch. Out of the stupor, I began to panic.

"Are you blind!? He's right there on that chair next to my bed! Don't you see him? He has blue eyes, blue eyes!" As I asked I pointed to the blond frantically. Could they not see him? Why? What was happening? Well my panic occurred, the blond haired boy had stopped smile, and merely watched.

"Sasuke there's no one there!" My father's voice rang with authority. The heart monitor went wild as nurses rushed in to sedate me. While I was getting pressed down by multiply pairs of hands, suddenly he stood up and walked out of the room. '_No! No come back…. Please, don't leave, don't go!' _I wanted to shout to him, but a needle pricked my side, my vision blurred and my mind faded to black. _'Come back blonde I miss you already...'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

I was conscious I knew but I didn't want to open my eyes. I assume it was night already by how quiet the halls of the hospital seem. The day's events returned to me. _'Who was he?' _I realized only I could see him. Why was that? He had left though, and I wanted to see him again. I wanted to ask him who he was. Still sleepy, I decided now was a good time to go look for him while everyone else was asleep. I groaned slowly opening my eyes expecting to see the ceiling… Only to be met with a pair of celestial blue eyes.

"AHHHHH!"

"SHHHHHHHH! Your going to wake the nurses!" The blond held he's finger over his mouth. His voice was loud but something told me only I could hear it.

Getting over my surprise, I closed my mouth, but my eyes bulged when I notice he was floating, above my bed, no tricks, nothing to hold him up. He was just suspended there. He noticed my stare and a blush burned his cheeks as he blushed. "Oh um… please don't be alarmed. I um I can explain…sort of."

I finally found my voice and shakily taking in a breath before I spoke. "Who are you? What are you? Why are you here?"

He slowly floated back to the ground, and a soft _click_ met my ears when he landed. The blond looked downward, staring at his feet. "Well I'm here because you tried to kill yourself, and um I'm suppose to prevent it." At this point I've obviously realized that he wasn't human. But I couldn't understand, what did my suicide have to do with this angelic figure before me? Then a thought occurred to me.

"Are you my guardian angel?" As the question left my lips, I felt stupid. After all this blond didn't even have any wings, but he certainly looked like an angel, with lush blond spikes and heavenly eyes. And although the concept sounded stupid, my heart lunged in hope because maybe this angel could save me.

The blond finally raised his head, make me almost hyperventilate. His eyes pierced through my soul. In the back of my mind, I knew my heart sang in his presents. Then a breath taking glowing smile took over his features as his lips moved.

"Very close, but No, Hello Sasuke Uchiha, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and from today onward I'm officially your guardian ghost." My heart skipped a beat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes

I hope you enjoyed the beginning. Don't worry, the story is a two-shot and the next chapter will be longer. Way longer. Anyways this is my tribute to Halloween. So **Happy Halloween. If you can, please read and review. Any feedback is much appreciated…unless you're complaining that it's yaoi. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
